


Eddie is Bisexual

by Jondiplier



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coffee, Coming Out, Complete, F/M, Fancy Restaurants, Friends to Lovers, Gay Lovers, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Slow To Update, Urethral Play, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Venom is a dick and Eddie Brock just wants to get dickedA (hopefully) short fic on an underrated ship.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Haha chapters are short I dont think imma even finish this but hopefully!

Heavy panting, hips rutting against the cool sheets, and breathy mumbles filling the heated air of Eddie’s rat-ass apartment. 

He clutched the sheets with an iron grip as someone thick and slick pumped him full over and over again, making his breath hitch as his prostate was pressed oh so brutally.

Too bad this was all a dream.

Eddie awoke to sweaty, sticky skin and an aching hard on. He groaned into his pillow and stopped his hips from looking for friction. That part was true, at least. 

The thing is, in Eddie’s dreams he’s fucked like no one else has ever gotten close to. Which is honestly, really disappointing. 

He felt Venom sloshing around in the back of his head, but he wasn’t doing much other than that. He must still be sleeping. Good, let him sleep while Eddie takes a nice, refreshing, five in the morning cold shower. 

Eddie hobbled out of bed, adjusting himself in his pants quickly and nearly tripped over a wad of laundry on the floor. He turned on the water, hearing the old and rusty faucets creak and squeak as he stumbles to take his clothes off. 

 

Like he planned, the shower was cold, which is what startled Venom to wake up. 

**What the fuck was that, Eddie? We were sleeping!** He grumbled angrily. Eddie couldn’t blame him for being upset, since he wouldn’t want to wake up to a freezing shower. 

“Just.. just starting the morning routine.. I guess.” He said, fiddling with the bottle of three in one. 

Venom squirmed around inside his head, and he’s getting used to it. When it first started, Eddie hated the feeling of him pushing at his brain and shit, but now it’s like a second nature, he assumed. 

After his not-so-pleasant shower, Eddie got dressed into his cleaner clothes and made himself a crappy cup of joe. 

 

The day went by and the sun went down before Eddie knew it. He relaxed on his shitty couch and searched around on his phone for hmmm dates. Venom was awfully quiet, and he kinda wish he was commenting on the men and women who he’d swipe left or right for. 

For the first time every, since Eddie’s had this stupid fucking dating app, a person swiped right for him. He shifted in excitement as the person sent him a message and opened his inbox to find non other than Dan Lewis. 

“Holy shit.” He said and received a rather long message. 

Eddie read it as quickly as he could, feeling his palms starting to sweat in anxious excitement. Basically, Dan was rambling about how informal this is to text from this app and that he’s doing okay, especially since Anne and him broke up because they’re having ‘issues’ and blah blah blah do you want to meet up for coffee?

Well damn. Who could say no to coffee?

Yes please, Eddie wrote and smiled at the little smiley emoji Dan sent him. 

Tomorrow at 10 sounded wonderful. 

 

Eddie could hardly keep himself still, let alone sleep. He was brimming with excitement and god damn, good, warm, non sewer water sounded amazing, so fucking good. And Dan. Dan’s a good looking man. Dan and man. Huh.. oh shit. Is he gay? Oh my god Dan is gay or maybe bi. What’s the other word for it? Ehh he can’t remember. What if it’s just y’know, a causal get together since Dan saw his profile and is like; oh! It’s Eddie, I know Eddie from Anne! But.. then he would’ve texting his actual number, wouldn’t he? 

It doesn’t matter. Eddie thought. A good coffee and a nice guy, sounds like a cool start to the day. 

 

Eddie woke up with his head eerily quiet, not a single movement from Venom. Not even a “get up fucker its breakfast”, which was unsettling to Eddie. Maybe he’s just under the weather? Did symbiotes even experience weather differences on that comet? He’ll have to ask when V wakes up again. 

Taking a brisk-full shower was easy, the hard part is finding decent clothes. This is civilization he’s talking about, like, the one where people try to look nice. These aren’t Walmart people either. Where he’s meeting Dan is on the upper middle class side of town, which means his coffee might be a bit over priced. 

 

When Eddie arrived, Dan was waiting outside the shop in casual clothes, similar to Eddie’s.. in a way.

The two greeted each other and got themselves into a nice talk about their lives.

"So, let me get this straight." Eddie started, having Dan's undivided attention. "You and Annie broke up because you're.. questioning," he said. "And you're here to talk with me because I know some things about this?" He asked, hand motions nearly spilling that devilish coffee. God it was so good. 

"Well, yes." Dan said shyly, looking down at his hands that were fiddling with his own cup. "I just figured since, well, going off of what Anne has said, that you'd know more and maybe have some... advice." He shrugged, peeking up at Eddie through those dark lashes. 

"Huh," is all he could produce. 

"I hope you don't take offense to this, I just-"

"Nononono no, it's fine." Eddie squeaked out. "Just, I dunno if I'm the... the right guy for well, for this?" He said sheepishly.

"You're the only person I know, at least that's out." He said. "And I trust you, Eddie, and.. and I want to be friends,"

Eddie felt baffled and hid his face with his empty coffee cup. 

"W-well, um. I thought we were friends? I mean, I know it was an awkward time and how we met wasn't.. wasn't the best way." He said. Oh God, this is his chance to have someone to talk to other than the goop inside of him. "I think you're really nice, Dan. You're an awesome guy. I'd lov-like to to hang, out or whatever, again some time." He babbled, watching Dan's eyes sparkle with, what he figured was gratitude. 

"Thank you, Eddie. You're not too bad yourself." He said with a smile, perfect white teeth poking from beneath those pink lips. Hnnnnng.

"Y-you're welcome." Eddie said and pretended to drink from a still-full cup. 

 

Dan paid the tab even though Eddie fought over it, saying that Dan owed him for the nice chat and being there for him.

A friend. A non-slimy, kinda rude free lancer that would want to be near him. To chat and get coffee or whatever with him. A buddy, a pal, a mate.


	2. Oh man, More Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie tries to investigate his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I'm actually enjoying this

Another day, another get together with Dan. Gosh he's so kind and smart and good natured, unlike the thing inside of him. It's a nice change, Eddie likes to think. 

He even set Dan's contact on his phone to Danny, instead of ‘Annie's BF’. That's cool, he decided. Probably for the best since they are seeing each other regularly now. 

**You know you’re a pussy sometimes, right?** Venom had asked him one night, stirring around in his gut like his anxiety does. 

Eddie choked on his instant noodles, clearing his throat after a solid minute of exaggerated gagging. “Whhhat? What do you mean?” He asked his goop. 

**You obviously like this Dan guy.** He said, as if it he was clueless. 

“Uh, obviously you don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Eddie claimed as he ate another forkful of shitty, over salted noodles.

**Eddie, we notice how our heart speeds up and how our dic-**

Yep, no. He has to be stopped. “Venom, you don’t even know what you’re talking about, okay?” He said. “You’re like, two in human years. Shut up.”

**Ouch, Eddie. We thought we were past that.** He grumbled sarcastically. 

“Clearly not, learn your place in this society.” Eddie scoffed, getting up to toss the cup away.

That night Eddie was bombarded with conflicting emotions. Does he like Dan? Does Dan like him? Is he acting like a teenage girl? Well, there’s one yes, at least. 

Eddie’s a reporter. He finds all the dirty secrets and exposes. It’ll be a piece of cake to crack open the case of feelings between them, right? 

 

Oh my god this is harder than he thought. 

Eddie had invited Dan over for an afternoon hang out, which he had accepted in a heartbeat and even got off from his shift early for him. That’s flattering, least to say. So a plus one to Eddie and his investigation of whether or not Dan likes him!

The two of them are chatting at Eddie’s island table, joking around about life and how this woman Dan worked with decided to piss in the sink because the toilet was too far and blah blah blah, small talk and looking into Dan’s eyes. Oh man, look at them orbs. 

“Anyway,” Dan said with a chuckle. “I was thinking, if you’d like, that is.” He started.

“Just spit it out,” Eddie said with his award winning smile. It would be better if his teeth were a bit cleaner. 

“If you’d like to accompany me at dinner. I have a free night coming up and I’d like to spend it with you, along with some food.” He said, looking down at his hands. A shy gesture, it’s cute.

“Like, a bar and grill type of thing?” He asked, just where guys being dudes would go with their buddies.

“Well, no, actually.” He said and looked up at Eddie, his face softer than usual, a kinder-than-your-doctor kind of look. “I was thinking that restaurant down the street from my place.” He said. “Then after, we can do… whatever comes to mind.”

Oh.. *oh*. “Y-yeah, yes. That’s..” Eddie swallowed thickly. Is it getting hot in here? God, he needs an AC. “That sound, wonderful, actually.” He said and cracked an honest, vulnerable smile.

“Good.” He nodded, giving Eddie is own, similar smile. “Tuesday, I’ll pick you up around six.” He said. 

“Yeah, great.” Eddie smiled and shifted, a harsh blush on his face. Dear God, it’s great. Life’s great.

 

Eddie paced his apartment, anxiously awaiting Dan's text to say he's here, outside in a fancy uber. He hasn't road in one since, like, forever ago. 

Finally, after waiting since he woke up at one in the afternoon, his phone dinged and he raced to grab it, hearing Venom grumble at how impatient he is.

**You're literally giving us anxiety, Eddie.** he scowled, watching as Eddie stumbled to put on his shoes.

“Shut up child, let me enjoy this.” Eddie huffed and went out, making sure he locked the door behind him.

He rushed down to meet Dan, smiling as he opened the door and slid in as smoothly as gravel. 

“Hey,” Eddie greeted and smiled at Dan.

“Hey. How are you?” Dan asked, giving his undivided attention to Eddie, as if he's all that matters in this world.

**Cheesy.** Venom said, and Eddie could feel the eye roll from within his head.

“‘M good, actually. Like, really good.” He said and made a face at how cringy that sounded. “I mean, it's.. it's nice to see you again, even though I. Yeah, nevermind.” Eddie rambled, his face heating up. 

Dan couldn't help but chuckle at Eddie's struggle to chat. “I get it. It's nice to see you too, Eddie.” He said, pure honesty dripping from his words. 

That struck Eddie deep within his chest, or that was Venom moving around.

“T-thanks, yeah.” Eddie squeaked and sat back, trying to get comfortable.

“We're here.” Dan said softly, his kind smile still on his face. 

Eddie's heart fluttered, or, again, that was Venom.

The two got out of the car and entered the restaurant and God, Dan's really treating him. He only has twenty six dollars and like, a dime on him. Geez, he probably couldn't even pay for the meal. 

“Uhh, Dan, this is kinda expensive.” Eddie said as they were lead to their table.

“Don't worry about it,” he waved it off. “I'm treating you,” he said and pulled Eddie's seat out for him. 

“Thanks,” Eddie mumbled. He's so happy and grateful and Dan is so nice. 

“You're welcome.” He said, giving him that valuable smile again. 

For sure this time the fluttering in his chest is Venom, he's curtain because it's happening so much. It kinda feels the same when he and Anne were dating and, almost, married. 

Oh shit. He likes Dan.

They're on a date.


	3. Don't Spill the Wine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh inconsistency? Yeah, I know her. She was in my bed last night KACHOW

Eddie giggles nervously at the realization, interrupting Dan's little ramble about the history of this place.

“Are you okay, Eddie?” He asks as a waitress hands them their menus. 

Eddie just nods, turning his attention to the lady as she begins to speak.

“The special today is grilled lemon salmon with flaked and vollored greens, along with a nice, creme sauce.” She says, a delightful smile on her face as she lists them off. Eddie would gladly give her his twenty six dollar and ten cents tip that's crumpling up in his pocket.

“Thank you, but we'll look through first.” Dan tells the lady, speaking for the both of them. She curtly nods, giving them a chirpy ‘okay!’

“I'll be back for your drinks, then.” She declares and goes off to her next table.

Eddie toys with the fancy cloth napkins and too many shiny utensils. Frankly, he knows nothing about the objects. Honestly, who.could keep up? “This is what British people eat with, right?” He questions, earning a look from Dan.

He flashes, clearing his throat. “Well, like, with all the tiny spoons and different forks… and is this real silver?” He asks, chuckling meekly.

“Yes.. I believe these are real silver.” Dan hums, picking up his own fork to examine it. “Do you have any idea what you’d like to eat?” He asks, setting the fork down where it belongs. 

“No.. I normally don’t eat, like, fancy food. I did, with Anne, but that was a while ago.” He mutters, running a hand through his hair. 

**Just get the salmon. We’ve never had it before.** Venom quips out of nowhere. **Even if it’s cooked, it sounds delicious.**

“Actually, Dan? The salmon-lemon thing-meal sounds really, really good right now.” He says and nods a little, feeling Venom’s hunger sink in quickly, like a punch to the gut.

“That’s good, and I’ve had it. Honestly, it’s amazing, you’ll love it.” He gushes, fidgeting almost nervously with the napkin cloth thing. 

“Like how I love you,” Eddie almost blurts. He puckers his lips to keep them from spilling those raw emotions he needs to keep deep, deep down, under all his tummy fat and inside his large intestine. Yeah, that might be deep enough. 

**Dan can’t reach that far, idiot.** Venom scoffed in his head, laughing as Eddie’s face goes beet red. 

He wiggles in his seat, trying to get comfortable as he deals with Venom's crude comments. 

The waitress came back, taking their orders. Dan gives her his charming, doctor smile while Eddie's grin looks strained. 

 

Thank God the dinner was amazing and Venom didn't make Eddie pig out like a beast in front of Dan. For once he ate like a civilized human.

The two enjoy their meal, laughing and talking about things that didn't matter until the bill came.

Dan took it with ease and thanked the lady before giving her his credit card. He didn't even wince when he saw the check. What a chad.

 

When they arrive at Dan's place, Eddie becomes a giddy mess, hands twitchy with excitement.

Dan opens the door to his apartment and places his hand on the other's lower back, leading him inside.

“Wow,” Eddie gawks, a smile crossing his face. “You're apartment is amazing,” he murmurs, turning to look at Dan.

“Yeah, it's okay.” He shrugs as he closed the door, taking his shoes off and putting them neatly on a rack. 

Eddie did the same, giving Dan a toothy smile before following him into the living room. 

“More wine?” Dan asks, letting Eddie get comfy on the plush couch.

“Mmmhm sure.” He responds back, taking in the sights of the cooly decorative home.

Dan pours them both a glass, bringing it over along with the wine bottle. 

He hands Eddie's glass to him and sets the bottle down on the coffee table. 

“Thank you, Eddie.” Dan says softly, taking a sip of his drink. 

“For what?” He asks, looking into his glass.

“For being here with me. I've just.. I've been very confused and heart broken. I don't know what to think anymore because all my life I always figured I was straight, but now.. I couldn't even kiss Anne before we broke up.” He rambles, guilt filling in on his facial features.

“Oh, man.” Eddie sighs, taking it all in. “I get it, it's really hard and for me, it was kinda easy to figure out.” He says. “When I was younger I was always attracted to women and men, and just went along with it.” He explains. “You don't need a label, Dan, I know it sounds easier to have one, but just work on figuring yourself out. You'll get there.” He says, putting his hand on Dan's shoulder. 

Dan listens intently, watching Eddie's eyes light up, the way his lips turn into a smile and how damn plush they are. He notices Eddie's nose crinkle as he explains to him with his own passion. 

“Thank you.” He says, looking briefly at the hand on him. He doesn't want it to leave. He's comfortable with Eddie's gentle touch. Dan knows Anne's side of the story about Eddie, and she wasn't rude or degrading Eddie. He remembers her crying late in the night sometimes, still having a picture of her and Eddie when she got promoted. She had hidden it, and Dan never bothered to look.

“No problem.” Eddie says, studying Dan's features. 

The two kind of lean in, Eddie can almost taste the liquor on Dan's lips before the other snorts and pulls back. Dan's giggly excitement leads Eddie to join in on the laughing fit.

It feels like forever before they both calm down, having been fueling the giggles off of each other. 

They were close up again, Eddie's forehead on Dan's shoulder, having replaced his hand for that spot.

Dan kisses the top on Eddie's head, mumbling another thank you into his hair.

“You missed.” Eddie rumbles into Dan's shoulder.

“What?” He asks as Eddie tilts his head to look at Dan.

“You missed.” He says again.

“Oh my God, is that from Elf?” He asks and erupts into laughter again. 

“Hey! It's my favorite line!” He scoffs playfully, cupping Dan's cheeks before pulling him into a kiss.

He can feel the way Dan's breath hitches, pauses, and then let's go, kissing Eddie back with a little hum.

They kiss, part lips and taste, Dan pulling back. “Put the drinks down.” He says, grabbing Eddie's cup that is so close to spilling. 

Soon the two were right back at it, Eddie finding a comfy spot in Dan's lap.

The two rock against each other, Eddie holding Dan's neck and head while Dan gropes at Eddie's ass.

They grind against each other, Dan flinching a little as Eddie's hard on brushes against his stomach. 

Wow, that's something he's going to get used to.


	4. Stay Safe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie gets a good lay

Dan pulls back with a sharp gasp. “How do I do this?” He asks, earning a raising eyebrow from Eddie.

“Do you have lube?” He asks. “That's number one in my book.” He says.

“I do, actually.” He says, eager to figure out this new puzzle.

“Condoms?” Eddie asks secondly. 

“Probably.. I know I have some in my bag.” He says.

“Cool, that's good.” Eddie all but sighs, melting into Dan. “Good, then we can get started.” He says and pulls Dan back into a kiss.

The kiss is honest, their building feelings and excitement mixes with their lust. 

The kiss broke, Dan looking up at Eddie. “I've never done this.” He admits, earning a little giggle from Eddie. 

“I had a feeling,” he says, kissing his forehead. “Don't worry, I'll show you.” He whispers and leans back to pull off his shirt. 

Dan watches, his hands moving to trace up his stomach and taught muscles. He reaches Eddie's chubby pecks and kneads it like he would a woman. 

Eddie hums, nipples hard but not that sensitive. He still loves the gentle touch, letting Dan explore and feel around.

“Wow,” Dan says breathlessly, looking over Eddie's body. “Okay. What's next?” He asks, kissing his collarbone experimentally.

The other sighs softly, carding his fingers through Dan's hair. “Wanna take your shirt off too?” He asks. 

He nods, Eddie leaning back to let him have more space. The shirt comes off and flies somewhere into the dimly lit room. 

Scorching kisses coke back to life as a new fever takes them both over. 

Eddie leans, helping them fall onto the couch. 

They both huff and chuckle, going back to kissing and touching.

“Fuck, God.” Eddie sighs, tilting his head to let Dan mark it as he pleases. 

Dan hums in response, sucking a fat hickey onto Eddie's jugural. 

They grind their hips into each other, Dan giving sharp gasps at the feeling. It's all so new and exciting, he can hardly contain himself.

“Pants, please.” Eddie puffs out, fiddling with the front of Dan's jeans. 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He nods and sits up again, working the button open, then the zipper. Soon his pants were discarded along with Eddie's. 

Dan gets up to search for a condom and lube, coming back with both items thankfully. 

Eddie snags the bottle after he kicks his underwear off, slicking up his fingers quickly. He brought them down to his ass and spreads himself for Dan to see.

Dan watches, his dick throbbing as he waits for Eddie to prep himself. He listens to the wet sound of his fingers and how one glides right into him. 

Dan grabs Eddie by the back of his knees, pushing them back for a better viewing angle. 

Eddie just whimpers, chewing on his lower lip as his middle finger gets cozy along with his pointer. 

Soon enough, Eddie had stuffed himself with four of his fingers. He pulls them out with a long sigh and looks up at Dan expectantly. 

“Ready?” He asks Dan, voice just above a whisper. 

“Yeah..” he nods and swallows thickly, pressing the hard head of his cock into Eddie's sloppy hole.

Eddie gasps and stiffens. “Wait- lemme move real quick.” He says, Dan pulling back immediately. 

He presented himself, ass up and face first into the soft couch. Eddie hums as a new, fresh wave of arousal surges through him.

There's a beat of hesitation and silence. Neither of them move and it feels like a lifetime before Dan presses the swollen head of his cock into Eddie. He moves carefully, a soft grunt and a few gasps leave him at how horribly tight Eddie is. It's amazing, in all honesty, but he feels like a virgin.

Eddie groans low and long, arching his back with his head falling against his arms. His insides spread so delicately, blossoming open for Dan. All for Dan. It's exhilarating. He has been fantasising this for too long. 

Their hips meet with a quiet smack, Eddie turning his head to see Dan's flushed face. He looks gorgeous, his eyes are hungry and his hands are trembling with want and need.

Eddie himself isn't much better; his lips wet and swollen as his teeth picks at the chapped skin. His cheeks are a dark, dusty shade of red and his eyes are watering, little pants leaving his hot mouth.

Dan could nut from just the sight of him. 

“Please,” Eddie sighs, pulling a plush pillow to his chest.

How could Dan deny that? 

His hips pull back, a little hesitant before sliding back in. Dan hears Eddie moan ever so quietly. It's a sweet sound, so pleasant and adorable. Dan now wants to hear him scream.

With this new motive, Dan starts moving his hips in earnest, loving how Eddie arches and how his ass jiggles with each thrust. It's addicting. 

Eddie grasps desperately at the pillow, sobbing into it as his own hips jut around, almost too much to handle. He couldn't meet Dan back on his thrusts, too focused on the flaming hot swell in his balls and how his prostate was being attacked.

Eddie then feels something slimy and damp curl around his penis, restricting the base while something prods the tip of his dick, sliding in quickly.

He lets out a harsh cry, back bowing as he spasms with no orgasm.

Dan's chanting ‘yes’ behind him, a few words on how amazing Eddie his and how he feels. 

Eddie would praise him back, but something's in his urethral.

His eyes roll back as it pressed his prostate from the inside of his dick, chest heaving with uncontrollable gasps and mewls.

“OoooOH!” Eddie cries, another dry orgasm hitting him, causing his body to jerk. 

Dan grabs his middle to steady him. “Fuck, Eddie, shit.” He mumbles. “Baby, I'm gonna cum-” he moans, hips own hips sputtering as he grew closer. 

“Shit, shit shit- fuckfuuuuck!” Eddie babbles, the thing in his dick pulling away, then the restriction on his base let up. Eddie howls as he came for the third time, clawing at the pillow as if it would ground him.

Dan tosses his head back as he cums, bucking his hips a few times before he calms, pulling out of Eddie before taking care of the soiled condom.

 

The next thing Eddie knows is that it's warm and soft. He wakes up in Dan's bed, having been moved while in his post-nut. He hums sleepily, curling into Dan more as he falls back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it I think! If anyone wants a wrap up just comment and I'll figure something out!


	5. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted the wrap up and Ahh I'm so satisfied with my work right now! Thank you all for the kudos!

Eddie never thought that he would try to marry again, let alone love someone as much, if not more than Anne.

He and Dan fit like a glove, having a steady relationship for four years now. It doesn't even feel that long to them, as if they were always stuck at their awkward, getting to know you phase. 

Eddie still struggles with Venom, but they've become closer now that Eddie is much happier. 

He still eats tater tots like there's no tomorrow though.

Dan proposes on a stormy night after their lights flicker. The two are cuddled up in bed, watching the storm from the bay window in Dan's, well, their apartment. 

He's holding Eddie's hand, slowly slipping the engagement ring on his finger and makes it a quarter of the way before Eddie pulls back, a curious look on his face.

“What the hell-” he starts, like the smart man he it.

It hits Eddie like a truck, shock whooshing over his face. He looks at Dan expectantly, wanting to know if this is real.

Dan stays quiet still, taking his hand and sliding the ring on fully with a smile on his face. He then makes Eddie's hand into a fist, kissing his knuckles.

“I hope this is acceptable.” He starts but Eddie shuts him up with a smothering kiss. 

The two have had their fights. Eddie was there when Dan had a breakdown after his coworkers discussed how “unnatural it was” and how “you're too handsome to be gay” and the occasional “really? Eddie Brock?”. It hurt him like no other, to the point that he wanted to quit.

Eddie was there, though. Having both shoulders open for Dan to cry on. 

They've taken their frustrations out on each other, but never took it out of bounds, not wanting to lose the other even though it felt like the world was going to crumble. 

Eddie came back to reality with tears prickling his eyes. “H-holy shit yeah it is.” He laughs, hugging Dan tightly. “I love you so much.” He mumbles into his shoulder, sniffling with pure joy.

Dan chuckles, beyond relieved with how this turned out. He knew that Eddie wouldn't reject him, but there was still that underlying fear.

“I love you too,” he murmurs, kissing the side of his head.

The two bask in their excitement and appreciation, knowing the road ahead is long and winding with great hills and trenches. 

They kiss again, too excited to sleep. They whisper how much they love each other as they fall under their comforter and sheets, kissing languidly, but with passion.

Soft touches becomes desperate, mainly from Eddie. 

Soon both their shirts were gone, Dan taking his time to worship Eddie's body. Over the time they've been together, he's learned how to treat him and where he loves to be touch and what to say to him while they fuck.

But this is different. They don't want to rush. They have all night to themselves, the world has stopped revolving for a while, it seems.

Their skin heats up, almost too hot in their bedroom as Dan glides into Eddie slowly.

They hold hands, Eddie's legs wrap around Dan's waist as they slowly grind against each other. 

Words of praise flood from between Dan's lips, telling Eddie that he loves him, how beautiful he is and just how amazing the man truly is. How he's so happy that Eddie came into his life, how happy he is that Eddie is his now. It's not a possession thing, it's more of how much confidence he gets from knowing he has such an incredible boyfriend. 

Eddie weeps quietly as Dan mumbles more and more of those kind words against his neck, his hot breath tickling his skin. 

“I love you, I love you…” Eddie whimpers, squeezing their linked hands tightly as he grows closer and closer to his finish. 

Grunts and little weak moans fill the scorching air between and around them. 

There's nothing between them as he fills Eddie, hips flushed up against his backside. They kiss again, Eddie cradling his lovers face gently, tilting his head as Dan pulls away for breath.

“I mean it.” Dan says quickly. “Everything I said. You are my world, Eddie.” He sighs, kissing his nose and cheek after wiping away his tears. 

“I know.” Eddie smiles, clean teeth shining. “I know and I love you. I'm so glad and relieved.” He sighs, pulling Dan back down to hold him close. He never wants to let go. 

“Thank you.” Dan mumbles into his shoulder. “I wouldn't be the man I am today without you.” 

 

Their wedding is small but beautiful. They marry on a sunny spring day, having to deal with bugs as they say their vows. 

Their friends are there, Dan's coworkers who weren't homophobic and who does like Eddie. Eddie's few friends that he's made while living with Dan show up too.

The only person who doesn't show up to their wedding is Anne. Granted, they haven't talked to her in a while, but were hoping to see her again. She doesn't even live in that apartment anymore, but she does send them a thoughtful letter, explaining that she would love to be there, but she's moved away and just had a little boy with her new husband.

She tells them both that she loves them and how happy she is for them, and proposing a get together once her new family life calms down.

Dan sends her photos of the wedding and ceremony, and his mom records their vows to each other.

Eddie is thankful that Dan didn't go over the top, and loves everything that he does for them. 

The day is wonderful, except for Eddie sneezing a few times due to the pollen, but all is good. 

They slide on matching rings and kiss gently, knowing to save it for their honeymoon in the Bahamas.

 

All in all, their life together was amazing.

They chose not to have or adopt kids, instead enjoying each other's company. 

The time flies by almost too quickly. They pass their milestones, hitting fifty years of marriage before Dan falls through. He was diagnosed in his late seventies with a brain tumor, the same thing his mother had died to.

Eddie knows their time is limited, so he spends every waking moment taking care of his love. He watches him grow tired, slow and confused before taking his last breath on their bed. The two had chosen hospice for his final days.

Eddie didn't cry at first. He was relieved that Dan's suffering was over and how peaceful he looked. The past week had been the hardest, Dan refused an eating tube and could hardly talk. 

He told Eddie that he wishes he had just a little longer and the strength to hold him one last time. He could barely lift his hand, let alone sit up. 

Eddie simply kissed his forehead, playing with his grey hairs gently.

“I know.” He tells him. “But I'm right here, and I'll stay here.” He promises.

The very next day Dan passes, leaving Eddie alone in this world. 

Eddie watches the paramedics take his husband, timing his death and wishing Eddie luck as they left.

Eddie has never felt so alone, even with Venom who was itching to leave Eddie.

**Are we scared of death?** Venom had asked that night while Eddie lay in the new sheets that didn't smell of Dan anymore. 

“Not really.” He says. “I used to be, though.” He says and pets Venom when he surfaces on his chest.

**We love you, Eddie. We are scared of death.** Venom says, knowing Eddie wasn't going to last very long after. Venom didn't want to die, but his host's body is weakened, and there's only so much that Venom can do. He can't keep up with all the maintenance anymore, too tired to do anything. 

“I know, Venom. I love you too.” He tells him before falling asleep.


End file.
